Yes officer
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: America has a little fetish, he loves to see England in the police uniform.  Warning: boyxboy smut fetishness and handcuffs ;p ONESHOT


**A.N: Okay so here's my first Hetalia one shot****, ****you'll have to bear with me because of the lack of computer privileges I have to type these stories up in college. *sigh* I'm supposed to be acting but meh. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: Really we need to do this. Okay, okay Hetalia is (obviously) not owned by me. I only own this story and the perverted idea.**

**Warning: Boy smex.**

Alfred glanced towards the stairs; he sat fidgeting on the couch. He tried to patiently wait for Arthur but still he was 'getting ready'. He began to nervously play with his thumbs his prone erection now wilting in impatience. Finally a creak on the stair made him look up sharply.

"Hey there America!" Another blond huskily called out. Arthur elegantly came down the stairs in full policeman attire his police cap on crooked. Alfred gulped; it had been a long time since Arthur wore the police commander's uniform. A black vest hung snugly to his body, no shirt was visible under the sweater but a tie hanging loosely on his chest. Tight black trousers hugged his firm round backside. Alfred smiled seeing cute white socks adorning his small feet.

"America. You have been naughty." Arthur purred, striding into the room he continued "You've broken the law."

Alfred blushed instantly feeling his erection come back again. "I have officer?" he asked innocently. Arthur smirked.

"Yes. You have." Straddling the blue eyed country he whispered "You are so naughty I may have to handcuff you." He pulled out the handcuffs making Alfred grin.

"Officer I can't remember what I've done." He stated.

Arthur laughed lightly "Oh don't you?" he hooked the handcuff over one wrist pulling on the other "You've been so very naughty. What you've done is get me all…" Arthur cupped his face "aroused."

Alfred grabbed his ass "Oh really Officer, then what's my punishment?"

Arthur grinned "Jail." He stood up pulling on the handcuff to lead him away up the stairs. Alfred let himself get thrown on the bed; Arthur straddled him again clicking the other side of the handcuff to the bed. "Now for the other one." Arthur murmured handcuffing his other wrist to the bed.

"That's how I like my prisoners America." Arthur ran his gloved hand down Alfred's chest sliding his fingers under the buttons popping them from their holes. Alfred watched Arthur's eyes pool into lust "America I have to strip search you." He smirked, spreading the shirt over his body. Alfred moaned feeling Arthur stroke his nipple while unbuttoning his pants at the same time.

"Arthur can I touch you?" Alfred begged.

"That's Officer Kirkland to you." Arthur answered. He ripped down Alfred's pants and underwear exposing the hard manhood.

"So America do you think you're hard enough to take me?" Arthur murmured. Alfred moaned trying to struggle upwards. Arthur laughed lightly "Horny my little Nation?"

Alfred frowned "I'm bigger than you."

Arthur laughed he teased the tip of Alfred's member with his fingertip. Slowly he circled the head a smile on his lips.

"Please, please Arthur do something."

Arthur licked his lips "I love it when you beg."

Alfred groaned bucking up "Arthur!"

Arthur ignored his protests, he began to undress slowly.

"Please keep the hat and gloves on." Alfred begged. Arthur grinned pulling off the sweater; he stood over his 'prisoner bad boy' wriggling off the trousers. Alfred noticed he didn't have underwear on as the Brit sprung upwards from its confines.

Arthur threw the clothes off the bed; he dropped down onto Alfred's groin "Do you want me America?" Alfred nodded trying to reach for him. His pink buds just begging for Alfred's touch.

"Please Arthur let me touch you."

Arthur shook his head "Nope I still have to give you a full cavity search." He purred.

Alfred frowned "So…you're fucking me today?" Arthur shook his head pulling on Nantucket lightly. Alfred moaned at the teasing touch on his secret erogenous zone, only Arthur actually knew about it. "S-so wh-what then?" his voice cracked from pleasure.

"I'm going to give you a cavity search." Arthur answered running a finger between Alfred's thighs. Alfred grunted as a long, slim finger pushed its way inside.

"Okay y-you're done." Alfred groaned feeling a second edge its way inside to join the other. Arthur laughed his eyes sparkling like huge emeralds. Gasping Alfred arched slightly feeling the digits push into his prostrate sending waves of pleasure to surge through his whole body. Panting he tried to struggle against the cuffs again. Sweat slicked his body making his glasses slide down his nose. Arthur chuckled lightly; he opened his mouth taking Nantucket between his teeth. He pulled, slightly moving his head to the side.

Alfred moaned feeling the fingers leave him.

"You seem to be clean." Arthur muttered. Letting go off the cowlick he sat back on the younger Nation, spreading his legs he exposed himself to Alfred causing a blush to appear on his cheeks. Arthur picked up a bottle of lube squirting the strawberry scented stuff on his hand; he pushed a finger into himself closing his eyes. Alfred twitched longing to touch the man writhing on his lap. He looked at his handcuffs seeing the metal latching not in properly, he grinned knowing Arthur had deliberately made it so he could escape only by thinking. One wrong pull and the latch would click in but thinking properly and focusing (not his strong points) he could get free.

Arthur opened an eye noticing he'd figured it out. Deciding to give him another reason to take him, he picked up a small sex toy sliding it into him self. He moaned Alfred's name closing his eyes. Alfred watched the sexy blond pleasure him self before deciding to work on the cuffs. Wriggling his wrist a little he watched the latch move, it began juddering. Stopping he knew it would click in, thinking he moved his head over to the cuff thanking that Arthur had cuffed him to the posts nearest his head. Gripping with his teeth he wriggled it a little noticing the movement on his legs had stopped and bated breath silence came from his love.

Yanking upwards the cuff came free he heard Arthur gasp, he knew he loved it when Alfred used his brain. Dropping his arm he grinned at Arthur "Wasn't expecting me to figure it out was you?"

"You weren't expecting me to figure it out _were_ you?" Arthur corrected, lying back he continued the self pleasure. Alfred finally a hand free stroked the leg that was by his waist, Arthur pointed with his other hand to the other cuff. Laughing Alfred repeated the process but with his hand this time on the other cuff, finally free he grabbed Arthur's wrists with one hand. He removed the toy, grabbing the tie still around his throat he pulled him up on his lap. Arthur wound his arms around Alfred's neck moaning at what was sure to come.

Alfred picked up the hat plopping it back on Arthur's head, he leaned over to pick up the holster clipping it on place around Arthur's slender naked hips.

"Okay America you escaped. Now have your way with me." Arthur whispered. Alfred cupped his lover's ass before penetrating deeply into him.

Arthur arched his back a little pained gasp falling from his lips. Alfred watched sweat bead his body. "Al! M-move." He moaned burying his face in the crook of Alfred's neck feeling the hot organ move inside. Slowly Alfred thrusted in and out as he moved up and down matching the rhythm.

Alfred wound his arms around Arthur's back enjoying the feel of his love's gloved hands running up and down his neck in gentle elaborate strokes.

" it." Arthur whispered in Alfred's ear huskily. Moving at another angle he thrusted deep into a bundle of nerves, Arthur arched his back "Again!" he cried out. Alfred did so feeling his love begin to shake in his arms he knew he was close.

"Alfred!" Arthur moaned shooting his seed up both Nation's stomachs.

"Arth-Arthur I-I can't last." Alfred panted feeling the Brit tighten on him. With a moan of Arthur's name he filled him.

Falling off the American Arthur lay back on the bed panting heavily "God that was bloody good."

Alfred laughed "You can say that again dude." He snuggled up to his 'officer', cuddling into his chest "I love you Artie." He murmured.

"I know Al." Arthur answered closing his eyes.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever tell me you love me back? You always say I know or and me."

Arthur opened his eyes to see the frown on Alfred's face "Because you know I do."

"Yeah but I still want to hear it." Alfred muttered.

"Oh…" Arthur sighed "I…love you too Alfred."

Alfred grinned burying his face into the Brit's chest "I know."

Tutting Arthur stroked the younger Nation's hair "Go to sleep now."

"Okay."

**A.N: *clears throat* Um… I have nothing to say really except review.**


End file.
